


Something New

by TheLandofStories1234567890



Category: My Hero Academia, rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLandofStories1234567890/pseuds/TheLandofStories1234567890
Kudos: 1





	Something New

Katsuki Bakugo was freaked out. He was pregnant.


End file.
